


Магнолии

by Soya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya/pseuds/Soya
Summary: hanahaki-AU!!Чонин ненавидит магнолии.





	Магнолии

 Сэхун делает последнюю затяжку, и тлеющий окурок отправляется в пепельницу к десяткам других. Выдыхает сизый дым и устало прикрывает глаза.   
  
      Маленькая кухня старой однушки пропитана запахом табака. Дряхлая обшарпанная форточка уже несколько месяцев не закрывается и противно скрипит при любом дуновении ветра.   
  
      Единственная работающая лампочка мигает тусклым светом. Грязная посуда в раковине и облезлые обои на стенах.  
  
      Сэхун подносит к обветренным пересохшим губам очередную сигарету и пропускает через себя горький вкус безысходности.  
  
      Он смирился с этим.  
  
      Смирился с однушкой на отшибе города. С постоянным кашлем. Горечью на кончике языка. И с жизнью  _после_. Сэхун смирился со своей слабостью и с тем, что гниет один, наедине со своими страхами.   
  
      На старом календаре двадцать девятое февраля. Сэхун совсем перестал верить в чудеса, а его телефон давно отключен.   
  
      У него тонкие пальцы, немного обожженные, и грязь под ногтями. Растрепанные сальные волосы цвета первого снега и шрам, покрывающий половину лица. Искаженная гримаса боли, которую не стереть. Ненавистная улыбка, которая  _навсегда._  
  
      За окном мерзкая слякоть и дождь. Февраль не самый любимый месяц Сэхуна и, слава богу, что это его конец.   
  
      Сэхун кашляет и давится собственной слюной. Харкает на столешницу, усыпанную разным мусором, и стучит себе по груди. По щекам катятся слезы, и Сэхун даже не знает. Не знает, почему плачет.   
  
      Он сметает со стола весь мусор, но тут же начинает кашлять опять. Огромные бледно-розовые лепестки магнолий вылетают из его рта, и Сэхуну хочется быть февралем. Хочется прочертить ту последнюю черту – и конец.  
  
      Сэхун чувствует, как впалые щеки становятся влажными и на пальцах остаются капельки крови. Сэхун пытается дышать, но это очень сложно. Падает на пол и сгибается пополам. В глубине души он очень надеется, что ему станет легче, а в мыслях...  
  
      Он знает, что умрет. Рано или поздно это случится. Последний лепесток станет началом и концом всему.  
  
      Сэхун ненавидит магнолии. Ненавидит их приторно-терпкий запах. У него всегда кружится от них голова и появляется тошнота. Сэхун ненавидит магнолии. Но Сэхуну приходиться жить с ними.  
  
      Они прочно поселились внутри него. Проросли корнями в каждую клеточку тела. Эти цветы – его медленная смерть, и каждый день Сэхун размышляет о том, как скоро его сердце разорвется на куски.  
  
      Сэхун становится на колени и утыкается лбом в холодный пол. Хватается за горло и раздирает кожу короткими ногтями. Хрипит. Дышит через раз. Ловит губами уходящий от него воздух.  
  
      Боль пронзает тонкими острыми шипами. Режет плоть стальным лезвием ножа.   
  
      Сэхун рассыпается. Оседает сигаретным пеплом на запотевшем окне. Играет последним вальсом по старому радио. Сэхун пытается кричать, но не помогает. Лепестки складываются огромными бутонами цветов и распускаются в душе Сэхуна. Рвут на части и отбирают жизнь по секундам.  
  
      Старинные настенные часы надоедливо тикают. Отсчитывают последние мгновения, но внезапно останавливаются.  
  
      Сэхун падает на бок и переворачивается на спину. Выгибается дугой до хруста в позвонках и беззвучно кричит. Злые слезы катятся по вискам, и Сэхуну до изнеможения хочется их стереть. Он не привык плакать. Не теперь, когда так близко то, чего он ждал.  
  
      Входная дверь открывается еле слышно, и на пороге кухни появляется темный силуэт. За пеленой слез Сэхуну не разобрать кто, но голос…  
  
      Чонин.   
  
      Это, пожалуй, последний, кого Сэхун хотел бы видеть сейчас.   
  
      – Выглядишь паршиво. – Голос Чонина едва дрожит. Он звучит приглушенно и как-то надломлено. Тяжелые шаги – и теперь запястье Сэхуна сжимают горячие пальцы. Чонин аккуратно приподнимает его и закидывает его руку себе на шею, заставляя Сэхуна сжать в кулаке ворот его рубашки.  
  
      Сэхун прячет лицо в груди Чонина и продолжает кашлять. Чувствует, как крепкие руки прижимают ближе, а дыхание опаляет висок.  
  
      У Сэхуна в голове хаос, и присутствие Чонина делает там еще больший беспорядок. Чонин не говорит, но Сэхун знает. Сэхун чувствует, и от этого еще сложнее.  
  
      Чонин укладывает Сэхуна на кровать и вытирает его губы. Кашель прекратился, и лишь редкие лепестки магнолии все еще вылетают изо рта.  
  
      Чонин ненавидит магнолии еще больше чем Сэхун. Они заставляют его наблюдать за чужой медленной смертью. Его убивает то, что он не может остановить и предотвратить. Его тошнит от собственного бессилия и боли на дне чужих стеклянных глаз.   
  
      – Сэхун...  
  
      Сэхун знает, что хочет сказать Чонин. Знает, но не нуждается в этом. Он отворачивается и укрывается одеялом с головой. Безмолвно просит уйти и сжимает кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в ладони.   
  
      – Сэхун... – Чонин повышает тон, но не позволяет себе сказать ни слова. Сжимает губы в тонкую полоску и кивает сам себе. Он не будет спорить. Хотя по большому счету давно мог все исправить, но нет. Чонин не станет. У них одна на двоих, но совсем разная боль. – Береги себя. – Слова выходят совсем уж болезненными, как и сдавливающее в груди чувство.  
  
      Сэхун не шевелится. Сэхун умирает медленно. Задыхается когда-то любимыми цветками и глотает остатки воздуха.  
  
      Чонин уходит. Чонин умирает медленно. Задыхается от безответной любви и глотает лепестки магнолий, не давая им выйти наружу.  
  
      У Чонина в груди чертов сад магнолий, что разрастается с каждой секундой. И любовь, что ломает ребра. У Чонина под веками Сэхун.  
  
      У Сэхуна тоже любовь без ответа, только не к Чонину. А жаль. У Сэхуна глаза красные и режет горло. У Сэхуна есть шанс жить, но как-то совсем не хочется...  
  
      Входная дверь закрывается с привычным скрипом, оставляя квартирку на отшибе города в полном мраке.   
  
      Февраль високосного года горделиво складывает свои полномочия и уходит восвояси. Морозный март дарит надежду и ожидание весны.  
  
      А лепесток белой магнолии, едва покачиваясь, покоится на подушке рядом с головой Сэхуна...


End file.
